


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Gen, Prose Poem, Short, Vent Writing, therapeutic writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [originally created on 9/3/2019]





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> [originally created on 9/3/2019]

the alien stands isolated  
alone  
on its large white flash of light  
what it calls home,  
but doesn't feel the eretheral comfort of said home.  
  
sharp thick spikes impale its body  
the spikes of a strong, crushing impending doom  
but nonetheless,  
the alien stands  
unable to reach out shakily  
and remove the spikes  
it feels this way for eternity.  
  
its small hands slowly crawl up its body  
and fade to a halt at the chest  
the warm skin reminds it its alive,  
but the raging red passion is a dim warmth of the past.  
  
it reaches out into the plane of existence  
in search of that familiarity,  
but met with absence.  
  
helpless and alone in the void  
no one or nothing to hear it scream in the pitch black walnut  
and the walls of the universe slowly close in.  
  
until the screams no longer rip through the atoms  
the body is gone, nonexistent  
but its feelings will forever remain like a wildfire.  
  
a permanent burn in the fabric of what was, what is, and what will come.


End file.
